Shooter
by JaketheViper
Summary: The PAW patrol head to Barkingburg for a good time. All is well. Until a Mysterious figure snipes Chase. While the pups rush to save their friend, Sweetie vows to find the person responsible. Will she catch the culprit? Will she become a member of the PAW patrol? READ TO FIND OUT.
1. Chapter 1

**ID LIKE TO GIVE A SPECIAL SHOUTOUT TO "arvinsharifzadeh" for giving me the idea to writing this story. Now without further ado. Let the story begin. I call this one **

**SHOOTER!**

CHAPTER ONE: A NORMAL DAY

"I can't wait until we get to Barkingburg." Skye said. "I just hope Sweetie doesn't go back to her old tricks again." Chase said. "Yeah. Remember when she was tried to steal the royal crown and locked Chase in the dungeon and framed him?" Rubble said. "Or the time she tried to "haunt" the castle with a bunch of robotic suits of armor?" Rocky said. "Or when she stole the royal throne?" Zuma said. "Sweetie did all that?" Kat asked. "Oh that is right. You've never met her before have you." Ryder said. "No." he replied. Just then the air patroller landed right outside Barkingburg castle. They rushed off to greet the royals. "Hi Princess.". Ryder and the pups said. "Hi there". Princess said. "You must be Kat" she gushed. "Oh you are so cute." she said. She grabbed him and began hugging him. During the hug Kat noticed a white terrier walk up to the pups. Kat quickly got out of the princess arms and rushed over. Sweetie opened her mouth to speak. Before she could get a word out. Kat jumped in front of her and swiped at her with his paw. Sweetie ran off yelping and hid behind her owner. "Woah Kat calm down." Ryder said. He walked over, picked him up and started scratching behind his ear which relaxed him. "Sorry about that Sweetie. He is a little aggressive when it comes to protecting his friends. He is WAY overprotective of me and the pups. We told him about you and I guess he thought you were a threat." Ryder said. "Kat be nice." he said, putting him down. Kat walked over to her and she backed away from him. "Uh sorry about that. I just didn't really trust you." he said. "Especially when I heard you trapped Chase in the dungeon". "Uh ok. I forgive you" Sweetie said, unsure if she did. "I guess you are lucky my claws didn't catch you." he said. "Yeah real lucky" she said. "Come on in guys!" Earl said. "Its about to rain." As the pups and their owners were headed into the castle, Kat turned back and saw a shadow dart from his view. He scratched his head and shrugged before following his friends in. The castle was huge. It was made of gray stone. It may be ugly on the outside, but it was glamorous on the inside. Kat marveled at everything before accidentally bumping into Ryder. "Sorry Ryder" he apologized to his owner. Ryder accepted the apology. "No worries" he said. "Since its raining you guys can stay until it stops. I really dont want you flying in that rain." Princess said. The pups thanked her before Rocky said "I wish the water wasn't so wet. I hate water." "We know." the others said rolling their eyes. Sweetie came up to Kat and whispered something in his ear. He nodded before replying. The pups ate a hearty dinner and made conversation during eating. "So Sweetie. How have you been since you last theft attempt?" Marshall said. "I've been good." she responded. "My grounding is almost up. Two days left."

A masked figure slowly snuck up on the roof of the castle and observed the pups eating dinner. He got out his sniper rifle and tried to choose which pup to take down. After much debate he homed in on a target and fired. The pups heard a shot ring out. Glass shattered. Their ears started ringing. Panicked voices rang out. "What happened?" Skye shouted. "Was it a bomb?" Rubble said. Ryder and the rushed into the room. The pups turned in time to see Chase fall to the floor with a hole in his chest.


	2. Who Shot Chase

"Oh my God! Chase!" **Skye** shouted. Everyone rushed over to him. "Guys take care of Chase." Kat yelled and bolted out the front door in an attempt to find the sniper. While Kat was outside looking for the perpetrator, the others were attempting to rescue Chase. "We need to get him to the PAW patroller." Marshall said. "I'll help! What do you need me to do?" Sweetie asked. "NOTHING! WE KNOW THIS WAS YOU!" Rubble shouted. "Calm down dude!" Zuma said. "It couldn't have been her. She was with us the whole time" Rocky said. All of a sudden sirens were heard outside. The door slammed open. "FREEZE POLICE!" Several officers rushed in after kicking the door down. "You alright Princess? One of the officers shouted. "I'm fine, Detective Cooke. But you gotta help my friend's pup, Chase. He's been shot by a sniper." Princess said. "Dont worry were on it. Let's get some paramedics, in here. I hope you don't have anything to do with this, Sweetie!" Cooke said. "I dont know who did this but I intend to find out and put him where he belongs. I don't like shooters." Sweetie said. Unknown to everyone in the castle Kat had come back inside. He grabbed Sweetie by the throat and slammed her against the wall. "I knew we couldn't TRUST YOU" Kat snarled unsheathing his claws. Ryder and Cooke rushed over and grabbed Kat and pulled him away. "Woah calm down Kat, it wasn't her." Ryder said. "How do you know that?" Kat said. "Uh dude. She was with us when the shot was fiwed." Zuma said. "She couldve had an accomplice." Kat shot back. Everyone except the paramedics and Marshall who were working feverishly on the fallen police pup froze and turned to Sweetie. She gulped upon seeing all the eyeballs pointed her way. "Its possible. Kst has a point." Rocky said, rubbing his head. "If I WAS the one responsible I wouldn't be offering to help find the piece of shit" Sweetie said, rubbing her red throat. "Did you find anything?" Ryder asked Kat. "Just a 9x39 mm cartridge that came from a VSS Vintorez sniper rifle." Kat said grinning. "How did you know that?" Cooke asked in shock. "Uh really? I was the army, police force, FBI, BAU, and the National Armed Forces among others." Kat said. "We didn't know that you are a war veteran." Skye said. Tears ran down her face. "Theres a lot about me that dont know." Kat slyly said. "Dude, how old ARE YOU? " Rubble asked. I am in my 40s if you must know. My specific breed can live a LOOOOOOOONNNNNNGGGGG time." Kat said. "He's losing a lot of blood." said a paramedic. "We need to get him to the hospital." When Chase was in route to the hospital, the others were worried sick. "All right let's go out and search for clues." Ryder said. "The shot came from the roof I'll look there." Sweetie said. "Ok. Kat go with her. And please dont lose your temper again." Cooke said. "Yes ma'am." Kat said. While they were on the roof, the others were checking the inside of the castle as well as the grounds. "I hope he'll be ok." Kat said. "I'm sure he will be." After about half an hour of searching, they were contacted by Eyder and Cooke. "Find anything?" Ryder said. Kat noticed something hidden in the shadows at the base of the skylight. "Yeah." Kat said. "I found a purple hat."


	3. Chapter 3

"A purple hat you say?" Detective Cooke asked. "Yes" Kat replied. "You know who it is?" Sweetie asked. "Yes. Its Mayor Humdinger." Kat said. "Who's Mayor Humdinger?" Sweetie asked. "His real name is Reginald Humdinger. He and his little band of kittens who he calls the Kitten Catastrophe Crew are always up to no good. He is the mayor of Foggy Bottom. This is the worst thing he's done." Kat said. "I'll get an arrest warrant for him." Detective Cooke said. "I want to take him down myself." Kat and Sweetie said at the exact same time. Sweetie started to climb the ladder. But froze in shock upon seeing Kat leapt through the skylight into the castle. She rushed to the window to see Kat shaking himself. He rushed towards the door. Sweetie scrambled down the ladder at full speed and ran to find Kat. She found him talking to Ryder and Cooke. "How'd you survive that?" she asked stunned. "Survive WHAT?" Ryder asked. "I'm a cat Sweetie. I land on my feet." Kat said. "He jumped from the skylight to the castle floor, WITHOUT a scratch on him." Sweetie told them. Cooke pulled out her phone. "I need an arrest warrant to press charges on an Reginald Humdinger." Cooke said. The voice buzzed. "Hold on. I cannot hear you. I'll put you on speaker." she said as she did so. "On what charges." the phone voice said. "Attempted murder and assault with a deadly weapon and trespassing on federal property, sir." Cooke said. "I'll get it right away." the voice said before hanging up. "My boss"ll get the warrant." she assured Ryder, Kat, Sweetie, and the Princess who just walked up. "Have you seen Skye?" Princess asked. "Yes she went to the hospital with Chase." Zuma said. "Zuma. I didn't hear you walk up. Any way let's go take BUMdinger down." Sweetie said. On the ride there Rubble started to speak. "Sweetie why do you care so much about Chase?" Rubble asked. "Because he's my friend. We are friends right?" Sweetie said. "Yes. We are." Kat said. "Besides. I dont like gunmen, military or not in my town." Sweetie said. "RUFF RUFF" Robo-Dog said, indicating that they've arrived at Humdinger Headquarters. Grabbing weapons, they rushed towards the doors. "Zuma, Rocky, Sweetie, wait outside in case he tries to escape." Ryder said. "Yes Ryder sir." Kat said. Using his foot Kat burst the doors open. Once the doors were open, Cooke threw a flash grenade and a smoke grenade in before the group swarmed the building. "FREEZE POLICE." Cooke shouted. "Kitties. You know what to do!" Humdinger said winking. The kittens mowed in reply before shooting balls of yarn at the group. "Take cover." Ryder said. Obliging they shielded their heads but Kat stopped. "What gives. It's just yarn." Kat said. Realizing Kat was right they rushed at Humdinger and turned an ran for the door. Kat used Chases net to subdue the cats.

"Here he comes." Zuma whispered. Just as he was exiting the door, Sweetie threw her arm out, catching Humdinger in the ankles causing him fall to the ground. "Make one move and I'll RIP your throat out." Sweetie said snarling. Humdinger nodded in fear at the sight of the terriers razor sharp teeth close to neck. "Great job guys." Ryder said as Cooke hoisted him up. "Reginald Humdinger, you are under arrest for attempted murder, assaulting with a deadly weapon, and trespassing on federal property." Cooke said. She handcuffed him as she read him his rights. "Actually Ryder if it weren't for Sweetie. Humdinger would've been long gone by now." Rocky said. "Thanks Sweetie. As of now you are our newest member of the PAW PATROL. Welcome aboard." Ryder said, putting a pup tag on her collar. "Let's go see Chase. Hopefully he's out of surgery." Rubble said. Agreeing to the plan, Ryder and the pups went to the hospital while Cooke transported Humdinger to the police station. They entered the building. "Chase of the PAW patrol please?" Kat asked. "Hes in Room 304 on the 3rd floor. Once you get outta the elevator take a left. It's the fourth door on the left. After arriving at the door, they were surprised to see Chase up and talking to Skye and Marshall. "Guys." Chase said upon noticing them. "Hey buddy. How ya doing." Rocky asked. "Been better." the shepherd replied. "Did you catch whoever it was?" Skye asked. "Sure it was Mayor Humdinger." Sweetie said. "Whst are you doing here.?" Marshall asked. "Shes the newest member of the PAW PATROL." Kat said.

THE ENDD.


End file.
